About flames
by lolly.blezins
Summary: APÓS SKY HIGH  Alguns anos após a escola, ela volta. E traz consigo a maior surpresa da vida de Warren Peace.
1. Olá, Warren

**Hey! Fic nova. Um projeto que eu tenho faz teeeempo, mas nunca tinha escrito. Os personagens pertencem a Sky High, vulgo Disney, somente as duas que vocês não conhecem são minhas. Espero que gostem.**

* * *

><p>Ali, naquele ponto de ônibus onde esperara por longos dias durante mais de três anos, ela estava novamente. Após alguns minutos, o ônibus chegou, como sempre. Ron Wilson ainda o dirigia, e estava alguns anos mais velho, cumprimentou-a com o boné, como sempre. Não havia mais ninguém. Também, pudera, a escola não funcionava mais desde que fora tomada pelo Barão Batalha, três anos atrás, e fora, então, desativada. Porém, o ônibus de Sky High continuava a funcionar, levando alunos – agora já muito poucos – que gostariam de conhecê-la, ou ex-alunos que gostavam de recordá-la.<p>

Após aterrissarem no conhecido estacionamento, ela pôde observar a antiga escola. A fachada havia sido quebrada e a entrada principal obstruída.

"-Entrem pelo Portão Leste, você deve conhecer. Pela frente, já não dá mais." – aconselhou Ron – "Boa visita. Um ônibus irá chegar aqui pelo fim da tarde. É melhor não se atrasarem."  
>"-Tudo bem. Muito obrigada, Ron. Foi bom revê-lo." – disse ela, por fim, ganhando como resposta um aceno distante do motorista.<p>

Entraram, como previsto, pelo Portão Leste. Não era uma parte de Sky High que ela conhecesse muito bem, ela admitia. Era onde ficavam os treinos físicos, e seus poderes sempre foram mentais. Mas era melhor assim, ela gostaria de mostrar bem a escola para a pequenina que lhe segurava a mão.

Andaram pelos corredores brancos e sem vida da escola, e ela mostrava e contava histórias à garotinha, que olhava tudo com atenção. Tomaram um dos corredores maiores, que as levaria até o refeitório. Ali, naquela parte, as paredes eram enormes janelas de vidro, evidenciando um céu nublado.

Aquele era um corredor bastante freqüentado na época em que a escola estava aberta, era o corredor dos armários, onde todos ficavam e tudo acontecia, e fora também para aquele corredor que ela e ele fugiam durante suas aulas, somente para verem-se por alguns minutos.

Ela riu baixo ao pensamento.

Uma figura de jaqueta negra, sentada no chão, a observou.

Ela notou que deveriam haver mais pessoas no refeitório, ou próximo dali, pois havia vozes abafadas pelas grossas paredes.

Warren se levantou. Não poderia ser. Ela estava de volta! Ele ficou tão animado – internamente – que nem pôde se lembrar de que ela fora embora. Ela o deixara. Foi, então, ao seu encontro.

Quando o viu, surpreendeu-se enormemente. Era ele, ali, novamente. Mas não pôde se deixar esquecer do motivo de sua ida.

"-Lilly." – disse ele, em seu tom habitual, baixo e rouco, sempre parecendo estar bravo com algo.  
>"-Warren." – ela disse somente. Mas havia tanta saudade naquele único nome!<p>

Permaneceram por alguns segundos somente se fitando, como que para lembrarem-se das feições um do outro. Até que Warren notou a outra pequena presença. Uma menininha de ar sério, porte familiar e cabelos muito louros caindo-lhe abaixo da cintura, com uma tiara a enfeitar-lhes. Tinha feições de boneca, mas um olhar extremamente adulto para uma criança tão pequena.

Ele se deteu nela por alguns segundos. Quem poderia ser?

"-Sua sobrinha?" – perguntou Warren sem um fio de expressividade na voz, lembrando-se de que ela uma vez comentara algo sobre sobrinho ou sobrinha, há já alguns anos.  
>"-Não." – respondeu ela, após poucos segundos. <em>Droga!<em> Pensou ela, _deveria ter-lhe dito que sim_.

Ele olhou-a, encorajando-a a seguir em frente, e dizer quem era a garota.

"-Ela é minha filha, Warren." – disse Lilly, sem coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos.

Ele ficou rubro, imaginando Lilly, a sua Lilly, com outro, casada.

Vendo que a conversa seria longa, ele sinalizou para que seguissem para o refeitório, e retomaram a conversa enquanto andavam, a pequena no colo da mãe.

"-Então... Você se casou?" – perguntou ele, novamente sem expressão alguma, mostrando desdém.  
>"-Não." – Lilly, com a mão livre, coçou a nuca.<br>"-Está namorando?" – tentou ele, encarando o vazio.  
>"-Não." – ela falou baixo e acenou negativamente. Ela tinha borboletas no estomago naquele momento.<br>"-Você me traiu, Lilly?" – a pergunta foi curta e direta. Era nesse ponto que ele estava querendo chegar. _Seria por isso, então, que ela havia ido embora?_  
>"-Não, Warren." – Era agora. Chegara o momento que ela mais havia temido desde que a menina nascera. A próxima pergunta, ela já podia fazer idéia de qual era.<p>

Ele tentava penetrar na mente dela, ler seus pensamentos, descobrir quem era aquela garota. Mas Lilly já vinha treinando o bloqueio da mente desde que a menininha ganhara seus poderes.

Eles já estavam no refeitório, havia gente, como ela previra, mas não muita. Warren escolhia uma mesa.

"-Então quem é o pai dela?" – ele fora direto, mais uma vez, como ela esperara. Agora não havia como fugir. Teria de ser a verdade. Eles já estavam na mesa, ele sentara-se nela e apoiara os pés no banco, de fronte para Lilly.

Ela respirou fundo, agora teria de responder olhando para ele.

"-Você é o pai dela, Warren." - ela disse, nervosa. Não era para ele saber daquilo. E fora um erro estúpido da parte dela visitar Sky High. Ela sabia da paixão dele pela escola. Sabia que ele não sairia dali. Sabia que ele não seguiria em frente. Ela teve vontade de chorar.

Ele não falou nada. Paralizou com aquela expressão de desprezo. Seu coração martelava em seu peito. Agora era tão óbvio! A garota possuía todas as feições vindas dele. Os lábios, os olhos, o mesmo ar indecifrável. Mas tinha os cabelos e o nariz de Lilly.

Aquilo não estava certo. Ele não era pai de ninguém. Ele simplesmente não _podia_ ter uma filha. Muito menos uma filha com Lilly. Porque ela lhe contaria sobre isso, certo?

Era uma menina pequena. Mentalmente ele calculou. Havia quatro anos e alguns meses que Lilly o deixara, então a garota deveria ter seus três anos.

"-Warren? Olhe, eu sei que eu não deveria estar aqui. Eu vou terminar de mostrar Sky High para ela e vamos embora, tudo bem?" – perguntou uma Lilly nervosa.  
>"-Foi por <em>isso<em> que você foi embora? Por isso você me deixou?" – perguntou ele, frio.  
>"-Não foi por <em>isso<em>, Warren. Foi por _ela_. E sim, eu fui embora porque estava grávida." – Lilly disse encarando-o – "E ela tem nome: Catherine." – "Cuidado com o que você pensa. Ela pode ler mentes." – acrescentou ela, fria também.  
>"-O que?" – ele disse, em deboche – "Qual é! Ela não deve ter nem quatro anos!"<br>"-Ela recebeu os poderes muito cedo. Mas arrisque, se quiser."

Warren ficou quieto por longos segundos novamente, e parecia estar pensativo, depois o único olhar que lançava para a menina era de total desprezo.

Lilly sentou-se e colocou Cate ao seu lado, Warren de costas para elas.

Então seu semblante transformou-se de duro para decepcionada. Mas ela sabia que seria assim. Sempre soube, por isso, foi embora. Se ele não estivesse ali, ela já teria desabado em lágrimas.

Warren respirou fundo e contou até três, então virou-se de frente para as duas, sentando-se no banco oposto ao delas. Cate brincava com uma mecha de cabelo loiro da mãe, e Lilly olhava para suas mãos, enquanto brincava com os dedos.

"-Eu não sei por que você veio aqui, Lilly." – ele disse sério, encarando a mesa. Depois levantou os olhos para falar a última parte – "Eu preferia não tê-la conhecido." – o desdém agora era maior, e a expressão que tomou o rosto de Lilly era de completa dor, e ele preferia nunca ter visto.

Catherine escondeu o rosto nos cabelos da mãe, que a puxou para seu colo e a abraçou.

"-Warren, eu realmente não acredito que você disse isso para ela. Meu deus! Ela é só uma criança, só." – Lilly respirou e continuou, em tom baixo e ameaçador – "Fui _eu_ quem foi embora. _Eu_. E _eu_ escolhi ir, foi minha decisão. Não é culpa dela, Warren!"  
>"-Mas você foi embora, Lilly." – ele falou, olhando para ela – "Se você não tivesse ficado grávida, e ela não existisse, você não teria me deixado."<p>

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, do contrário esmagaria a cara de Warren com prazer.

"-Não é possível. Você é adulto, Warren. E Cate é só uma criança. Mas é a sua criança. Ela é sua filha, como você pode falar assim, com tanto desprezo?"  
>"-E-ela é sua criança, Lilly." – ele gaguejou – "E eu não me importo. Não me importo com ela."<p>

Aquela fora a gota d'água.

"-Você se importa comigo?" – perguntou, no mesmo tom baixo e ameaçador.  
>"-Claro que sim. Você sabe. Eu te amo, Lilly. E sempre te amei." – disse Warren, frio.<br>"-Então você se importa com ela. Porque ela nada mais é do que um pouco de mim e um pouco de você, Warren." – uma lágrima fugitiva escorrera pelo alvo rosto dela, saindo de seus olhos azuis escuros – "Chega disso." – ela disse somente, pegando Cate novamente em seu colo e caminhando por um dos largos corredores.

Warren somente ficou a observá-las. Ele sabia, ela iria embora novamente.

Quando estavam a um pouco mais da metade do corredor, Cate chamou a mãe, que se abaixou para olhar em seus olhinhos negros.

"-Mamãe, porque ele não gosta de mim?" – ela perguntou, com sua voz infantil, e sua expressão séria – "Eu fiz algo errado?"  
>"-Não, meu amor. Claro que não. Ele só... não te conhece. E se aborreceu um pouco porque a mamãe não avisou que te traria." – Lilly abraçou a filha, e mais algumas lágrimas escorreram. Aquele não era o Warren que ela conhecia e por quem tinha se apaixonado.<p>

De repente, foram atacadas por trás. Elas nem conseguiram ver o que as atacava, mas havia ferido o pé esquerdo de Lilly. Rapidamente, ela soltou o máximo de gelo que pôde, em diversas direções, porém sem acertar nada.

Ouvindo o grito de Lilly, depois o de Cate, Warren foi correndo até elas. Sabia que ali estavam acontecendo ataques. Aliás, em toda Sky High não se podia ter segurança.

Warren viu quando a figura vestida de azul escuro apareceu para Lilly, rindo dela. Então ficou com raiva. As chamas logo preencheram todo seu antebraço. E ele soltou-as no homem. Ele deveria ser algum dos amigos e/ou aliados de seu pai, pensou amargamente Warren.

Lilly se levantou e mais uma figura apareceu. Os dois lutavam contra os dois homens, mas não parecia ser o suficiente. Todos pareciam ter se esquecido da criança, parada ali no meio, até que o homem que lutava com Warren apercebeu-se de sua presença, indo diretamente atacá-la.

Warren jogou mais algumas chamas enquanto pegava a menina.

"-Lilly, pegue a criança." – ele gritou, jogando a menina na direção de Lilly, que caíra.  
>"-Warren, eu não consigo. Meu pé" – ela gemeu, o semblante de preocupação – "está machucado. Não consigo move-lo."<p>

Ele então pulou, e pegou a menina novamente, deixando-a perto da mãe. Warren lutava contra os dois, enquanto conversava com ela.

"-Lilly! Faça aquela barreira que você costumava fazer." – pediu ele – "Lembra? Você acha que ainda consegue fazê-la?  
>"-E-eu não sei, Warren. Eu vou tentar... mas não prometo nada."<p>

Então ela se esforçou, enquanto ele mantinha os dois homens afastados delas, o suor cobrindo-lhe o corpo todo. Esperava realmente que ela conseguisse.

Foi então que a barreira surgiu. Ela, de olhos fechados, ia expandindo a barreira, até que os dois ficaram presos entre a bolha que os envolvia e as paredes, então Warren deixou-os lá, queimando.

* * *

><p><strong>E entãaao? Se gostou ou não gostou deixe seu recado,por favor. Isso é importante para um escritor, e é ótimo para que eu possa ver onde preciso melhorar.<strong>

**Se houver bastante reviews posto no próximo fim de semana, ou o mais rápido que eu puder, okay?**

**Beijo, L.**


	2. Contando histórias

**Hey! Tudo certinho? Capítulo II, como prometido. Atrasei dois dias, mas, bem, o cap. tá aqui.**

* * *

><p>O ônibus partiu sem elas, que foram atrasadas pelo inesperado combate.<p>

"-Droga, droga, droga!"- praguejava Lilly – "O próximo ônibus só sai na segunda, e hoje ainda é sexta!" – resmungou ela, limpando o pé que sangrava.  
>"-Você nunca reclamou de ficar comigo." – debochou ele – "Nem quando nós não namorávamos ainda."<br>"-E eu não reclamaria, Warren. Talvez, se as coisas fossem diferentes." – ela passou uma mão nervosa na testa e massageou as têmporas. Ele conhecia aquele gesto, ela estava preocupada.  
>"-O que foi?" – ele perguntou.<br>"-O que foi o que, Warren?" – respondeu ela com outra pergunta, com a voz cansada.  
>"-Você está preocupada. Com o que?"<br>"-Estou preocupada com uma porção de coisas! Mas hoje eu estou preocupada com onde vamos dormir, na verdade, onde Cate vai dormir. Eu não me importo com isso. E com o que ela vai comer. E com mais um monte de coisas."  
>"-Vocês podem dormir no dormitório, mas fica um pouco longe daqui, se você agüentar andar até lá. E tem comida no refeitório."<p>

Ela acenou positivamente e puxou Cate para um abraço. Se ela pudesse escolher, a filha não passaria por nada daquilo. Warren se afastou, Lilly não sabia para onde ele fora.

"-Ele pensa coisas ruins sobre mim, mamãe." – disse a garotinha, com o olhar vago – "Ele pensa em como as coisas seriam se eu não tivesse nascido, em como ele não gostou de me conhecer e não gosta de mim, como eu sou errada, e como vocês seriam felizes juntos, se eu não existisse." – ela disse, triste e de cabeça baixa - "Mamãe" – ela chamou – "Você seria mais feliz se eu não tivesse nascido? Com ele?" – ela perguntou inocentemente – "Eu só quero que você seja feliz, mamãe. Eu não sabia que eu tinha feito mal." – ela abaixou os olhinhos negros.  
>"-Querida, não é nada disso." – Lilly ficou penalizada ao ver a face de tristeza que a filha exibia – "Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo neste mundo, e é quem me faz mais feliz." – ela puxou a filha para mais perto e sentou-a em seu colo – "Eu não seio que eu faria se você não existisse, meu amor. E não ligue para o que o Warren pensa, Cate, ele não é uma pessoa muito boa."<p>

Lilly enfaixou seu pé com ataduras, que Warren havia trazido da enfermaria, e então partiram para os dormitórios.

"-Querida, aqui, dê a mão para a mamãe." – pediu carinhosamente Lilly – "A mamãe não pode te carregar, porque, veja, tenho o pé machucado. Tudo bem? Você vem do meu lado?"

A garotinha acenou positivamente com a cabeça e Lilly lhe deu um beijinho no topo da cabeça. Warren só as observava. Ele achava aquilo tão estranho, o modo como Lilly mudara desde que a vira pela última vez, quatro anos atrás. Ela parecia mais adulta, e até mais bonita, e era mãe. Tudo mudara. Ela era a 'mamãe' agora.

Caminharam muito até chegarem na parte oeste, uma parte muito antiga da escola, onde os dormitórios ficavam. Tiveram de fazer algumas paradas, porque Lilly tinha o pé machucado, e porque Cate não agüentava andar muito tempo.

Chegando lá, Warren apontou uma cama, para onde as duas foram se sentar, e saiu novamente, para buscar alguma comida.

"-Querida, nós vamos dormir aqui esta noite, tudo bem?" – Lilly perguntou, guardando alguns fios loiros da menininha atrás de sua orelha, e ela acenou positivamente.  
>"-Mamãe, mas ele vai dormir aqui com a gente?" – perguntou ela, desconfiada.<p>

Lilly suspirou. Ela não queria que Cate sentisse repulsa de Warren. Ela o amara e o amava tanto, e ele era pai dela. Não queria que nada daquilo entre os dois tivesse acontecido. E era isso que ela temia quando tomou a decisão de ir embora.

"-Vai, meu amor."  
>"-Eu tenho medo dele, mamãe. Ele não gosta de mim, e se ele fizer alguma coisa comigo?" – falou ela, se encolhendo.<br>"-Ele não fará nada com você, Cate. A mamãe nunca ficaria aqui, com ele, se achasse que ele faria algo contra você. E, além do mais, a mamãe vai dormir com você, então não precisa ter medo. 'Tá certo?" – falou Lilly, apertando a pontinha do nariz da filha, fazendo-a rir e rindo também – "Então 'tá combinado, hein? A mamãe vai te proteger!" – falou ela e se meteu a dar beijinhos e fazer cócegas em Cate, ambas rindo alto.

Warren chegou trazendo água, suco, e alguns petiscos, cortando o clima de descontração entre Lilly e Cate. A pequena estacou sentada na cama, observando, séria, atentamente cada movimento de Warren, temerosa.

Elas comeram um pouco e Lilly ajeitou a menininha em uma das camas.

"-A mamãe já vem querida. É rapidinho." – disse ela, e deu um beijo na testa de Cate.

"-Warren? Você não vai dormir no quarto?" – perguntou Lilly, se encostando na parede em que ele estava encostado, sentado no chão – "Eu vou dormir na mesma cama que Cate."  
>"-Eu vou ficar aqui fora. Os caras que te atacaram, eles são muitos. E podem voltar."<br>"-Bom, faça o que quiser. Boa noite."

Ele não respondeu, ela entrou e se ajeitou na cama com a filha, e a abraçou. Queria que ela se sentisse amada. E Lilly se sentia culpada pelo pai que ela tinha, por ele não amá-la, e pelo modo como ele a havia tratado.

Por fim, Cate dormiu. Lilly ajeitou as cobertas dela e lhe deu um beijinho.

Ela seguiu para fora, onde Warren se encontrava sentado na mesma posição, em cima de um colchonete azul.

"-Lilly?" – perguntou ele, quando ela se aproximou – "Você não deveria estar dormindo com a menina?"  
>"-A 'menina' já dormiu. E eu estou sem sono. E se alguém quiser nos atacar, você sozinho não poderá com eles."<br>"-Eu posso muito bem com eles. Não preciso de ninguém me ajudando. Há quatro anos eu faço isso."  
>"Tudo bem, então." – ela disse, e sentou-se próxima a ele.<p>

"-Quando você se tornou amargo assim, Warren?" – perguntou ela, após um bom tempo – "E por quê? Você nunca foi assim. Reservado, sim, mas nunca agressivo e amargurado assim."  
>"-Desde que você me deixou Lilly."<br>"-Warren, por favor. Eu tive que ir embora. Não desconte na minha filha, por favor."  
>"-Se não fosse por ela, você não teria ido."<br>"-Se não fosse por _você_, eu não teria ido."  
>"-Por mim?" – ele lançou seu olhar de desprezo.<br>"-Por você, Warren, fui embora porque achei que você não gostaria da notícia."  
>"-Por que você veio aqui, hoje? Depois de tanto tempo?" – ele continuava a olhá-la com aquele olhar frio, mas com uma pontada de dor.<br>"-Eu vim aqui para Cate conhecer a escola onde eu estudei. Eu não sabia quanto tempo Sky High duraria no estado em que está, então resolvi trazê-la logo."  
>"-Mas infelizmente me encontrou."<br>"-Eu não esperava – e nem queria – te ver neste momento. Mas não é por mim. Eu sempre quis te ver novamente. Mas eu não queria que Cate te conhecesse. Não agora."  
>"-Você diz que teve de ir embora. Você não teve. Você escolheu. E simplesmente foi."<br>"-Sim, eu escolhi."

O clima era tenso. Estava quase palpável.

"-Então _por que_ você escolheu? Você não ganharia nada indo embora, e você foi."  
>"-Eu vou te contar desde o começo."<p>

_-Flashback on-_

_ Warren só chegaria à Sky High mais tarde, depois do almoço na verdade. Então ela teria a manhã toda. Precisava somente conseguir sair dali o mais rápido possível. Ligou para Will, ele tinha o telefone de Ron Wilson, e era do que ela precisava agora._

_ Após aterrissarem, Lilly entrou na farmácia e comprou o que preicsava._

_ Chegando em Sky High novamente, foi para o banheiro de seu dormitório. Esperou o que pareceram horas. Ela já vinha desconfiando há duas semanas, quando sua rotina de sono mudou, assim como seus hábitos alimentares. E na última semana vinha tendo enjôos matinais, e após fazer uma rápida conta mental, percebeu que suas regras também haviam atrasado._

_ O teste ficara pronto, e os sinais que apareciam na pequena telinha do teste indicavam que ela estava grávida. Ela ficou sem reação, depois chorou._

_ Mas não havia porquê chorar. Era um bebê, não um monstro. E era seu bebê. Seu e de Warren. _

_... _

_Passara-se um mês desde que descobrira a gravidez, e ainda não contara a Warren. E não sabia se contaria. Ela ainda lembrava de quando eles falavam sobre casamento._

-Flashback² on-

"-Você acha que nos casaremos algum dia, Warren?" – perguntou ela, manhosa, se encostando mais nele.  
>"-Não sei. Talvez. Se você quiser, sim nós nos casaremos."<br>"-Então você casaria comigo, Sr. Peace?"  
>"-Claro, futura Sra. Peace. Com você, claro."<p>

Ela riu e se virou para ele.

"-E filhos, Warren? Você teria?" – ela perguntou, sonhadora.  
>"-Não. Eu caso e faço o que você quiser, mas não quero ter filhos."<br>"-Por que?"  
>"-Eu não quero, 'tá bem? Eu nunca seria 'pai' de ninguém, mesmo que tivesse filhos."<br>"-Como assim, Warren?"  
>"-Eu só não vou ter filhos. Disso você nunca irá me convencer, e se quiser casar comigo, terá que abdicar disso. Não quero mais ninguém com o sangue sujo de meu pai."<p>

-Flashback² off-

_Warren nunca quis filhos, e ela sabia que ele rejeitaria aquela criança. Mas ela não queria ficar longe dele, o amava demais. E já amava também seu bebê. Para aquela situação, não havia resolução provável._

_..._

_Lilly e Warren estavam deitados, ela acomodada sobre o peito nu do namorado. Ele a abraçou de lado, e deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Estavam assistindo a um programa na TV, mas ela não prestava atenção. O que importava agora era a companhia dele, que tinha de aproveitar o máximo possível._

_Sua barriga era quase visível, mas seus seios estavam maiores e seus quadris mais largos, seu corpo havia mudado._

"_-Lil? 'Tá tudo bem?" – perguntou ele, percebendo que ela olhava para outro lado, devaneando.  
>"-Está tudo ótimo, amor. Eu só estava fazendo umas contas." – ela virou-se para ele e lhe deu um selinho.<br>"-Está tão calor aqui, Lilly. E você odeia dormir de camisetas e shorts."  
>"-Eu sei. Mas eu não estou com tanto calor assim, Warren. 'Tá tudo certo por aqui."<br>"-Você é quem sabe." – e ele lhe deu outro beijo._

_..._

_A barriga de quase quatro meses de Lilly já estava ficando visível demais. Não dava para esperar mais. Ela arrumou as malas e decidiu que partiria em uma manhã de sábado, dizendo que ia visitar a mãe, a irmã e a sobrinha. Warren acabara de sair do banho e a vira terminando de colocar as roupas em sua mala._

"_-Você não podia adiar mais um pouco, Lil?" – perguntou ele, abraçando-a por trás.  
>"-Ah, não dá. A Anne não vai trabalhar neste fim de semana. Tenho que aproveitar." – ela se virou e o beijou.<br>"-Eu vou sentir sua falta, Lils. Muito."  
>"-Eu também vou, meu amor. Você nem imagina o quanto. Agora vá por uma roupa!" – ela deu-lhe um tapinha nas costas e ele abriu uma das gavetas dele. <em>

"_-Nossa! Quantas blusas largas!" – ele reparou nas peças que ela terminava de encaixar na mala – "Você fica linda naquelas blusas justinhas." – ele sorriu malicioso para ela.  
>"-Ah, querido, chega o verão eu incho toda. Então sem blusinhas justas por enquanto!" – ela riu nervosamente.<em>

_Manhã seguinte. Lilly acordou e Warren ainda dormia. Eles dormiram abraçados, ela dormira apoiada em um de seus ombros, e aquilo era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava no mundo. Ela o olhou mais uma vez: os cabelos que chegavam aos ombros presos em um coque frouxo mostrando suas feições bem delineadas. A boca estava entreaberta e sua expressão estava relaxada. Ela virou com as costas na cama. Agora não havia como voltar atrás. Ela ergueu a camiseta que usava e olhou sua barriga. Ela já estava parecendo uma grávida. Lilly sorriu e acariciou um pouco sua barriga._

_Ela levantou e se arrumou, quando estava colocando seus brincos, Warren acordou. Ele se virou na cama, se espreguiçou, abriu e fechou os olhos quando a luz do sol os atingiu. Lilly o observou. A cara que ele fazia quando acordava era diferente de qualquer coisa, era uma expressão ingênua e infantil._

"_-Bom dia, Lils" – ele sussurrou, ainda não conseguindo abrir os olhos direito.  
>"-Bom dia, meu amor." – ela disse, pegando sua mala – "Eu já vou indo."<em>

_Ele se levantou para se despedir dela, somente de samba-canção._

"_-Tchau, Lil. Se cuide" – ele a olhou profundamente, um olhar de extremo carinho e cuidado, assim como admiração.  
>"-Tchau, Warren. Se cuide você também." – ela puxou o queixo dele para que os olhos ficassem na mesma direção – "Olhe aqui. Eu amo você. Não se esqueça disso nunca, aconteça o que acontecer. E eu vou sempre te amar, meu amor."<br>"-Eu também te amo muito, Lilly. Sua pequena." – ele apertou o nariz dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, depois o beijo desceu para os lábios._

_Lilly sorriu mais uma vez, e Warren sorriu de volta. Então ela virou as costas e foi embora._

_-Flashback off-_

"-Depois que eu descobri que estava grávida, eu fui embora. Essa parte você já sabe. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu fiquei o máximo de tempo que eu podia com você, quando fui embora minha barriga já era bem visível. Então eu realmente fui visitar minha mãe e minha irmã. Mas minha irmã não estava. Quando eu contei para minha mãe, você já pode imaginar o que aconteceu."  
>"-O que a cobra fez?"<br>"-Ela, primeiro, teve um ataque. E repetiu todas aquelas coisas que ela sempre falava de você. Depois, me xingou por eu ter dormindo com você e falou mais coisas sobre você. Eu não discuti com ela, não valia a pena, até ela começar a xingar o meu bebê que nem sequer havia nascido. Ela queria que eu abortasse a criança o mais rápido possível."  
>"-E por que você não abortou?" – ele perguntou, com a voz fria e ácida.<br>"-Por que? Como assim por que, Warren? Não faz o menor sentido."  
>"-Talvez porque a criança fosse minha."<br>"-E o que tem isso? Eu não acho que esse seja um ponto negativo. Se eu fiquei grávida de você era porque eu te amava, e eu nunca disse que me arrependi disso."  
>"-Mas mesmo assim. A criança tinha meu sangue."<br>"-Venha aqui, Warren." – ela chamou ele para mais perto da ampla porta e ele foi –"Olhe como ela dorme. Se eu a tivesse abortado, a matado, assim como você e minha mãe queriam, ela não estaria aqui, dormindo, tranqüila. E eu a amo mais do que tudo. E sempre amei, desde que descobri que ela existia."

Warren pensou um pouco, e ficou quieto, dando a deixa para Lilly continuar.

"-Aí, é claro, eu briguei com a minha mãe. Eu a xinguei e ela me xingou de todos os nomes que existem, até que fui embora da casa dela e aluguei um apartamento, até comprar o meu, em uma cidade a duas horas daqui. Ela nasceu, e nem minha mãe nem minha irmã foram me visitar, mas eu não esperava nada delas. Catherine cresceu, e é cada vez mais parecida com você. Até que fui transferida do meu trabalho pra cá, e comprei um apartamento aqui, que está terminando de ser decorado e mobiliado. E cá estamos. Presos em Sky High."

Lilly encostou-se novamente à parede. Warren vagarosamente virou-se para ela.

"-Eu realmente preferia não tê-la conhecido."

Ela se afastou sem cerimônia. Não queria ficar perto dele se ele iria falar aquelas coisas sobre a filha dela. Lilly deitou-se na cama junto à Cate, e a abraçou.

Ela chorou durante quase toda a noite, e pensava em todos os anos e momentos da vida de sua pequenina. Não havia nada de errado com ela, nada para que Warren a rejeitasse.

Warren agora podia ouvir os pensamentos dela. Ela chorava, e não estava preocupada em bloquear a mente. Ele via a garotinha quando era bebê, e depois todas as fases até agora. Ouvir Lilly chorando era terrível para ele. Tudo o que ele queria na vida era que ela estivesse feliz, mas ao seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai? alguém gostou? Reviews? É isso ai, pessoal. Semana que vem (se eu tiver uma inspiração divina!) eu tento postar o outro cap. , ok ? mas não tá escrito ainda, então pode demorar um pouco mais.<strong>

**Beijo, L.**


End file.
